1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a remote indication system, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
There has been conventionally known a remote indication system including a server (e.g. a computer) with which a video camera and a projector are connected, and a client (e.g. a computer) of a remote place connected with the server via a network.